


Stolen Away

by Sourboi



Series: Spirk Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Background Relationships, Best Friends, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, background Spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourboi/pseuds/Sourboi
Summary: Jim and Spock got married, but there's someone important Jim forgot to tell...Companion to Shotgun Wedding
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock
Series: Spirk Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143383
Kudos: 18





	Stolen Away

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I forgot this very important scene when I wrote Shotgun Wedding, so here's the follow up!

Over the years of dealing with Jim, Bones’ tolerence for bullshit had increased tenfold. He maintained his ability to chew Jim out for almost anything— particularly hurting himself doing stupid stunts— but he no longer shouted until he was purple over everything. No, he only did that when Jim did something really stupid.

“You did what?” Bones stood abruptly, nearly smacking Jim in the face with the dermal regenerator. 

Jim, having grown used to Bones’ outbursts, remained unfazed. “I got married. Is that really so surprising?”

“Yes! Not least because you apparently proposed while the two of you were being hunted by bloodthirsty aliens.”

“First of all, they weren’t bloodthirsty. They were political radicals. Big difference. Second of all, it’s not like this was completely out of nowhere. We’ve talked about it a lot. We just never got around to actually doing it.”

Bones scoffed, resuming his work healing the cuts on the side of Jim’s face. “What, so all it took was a little stare down the jaws of death? That’s not better.”

“Quit being so dramatic, Bones. People get married all the time. It’s no big deal!”

“Yes it is! It is big deal. You’re gonna be with that green-blooded robot for the rest of your life, and when the hell were you going to tell me about it, hm? At the damn alter?”

“Bones.” Jim’s voice softened. “Bones. Are you mad at me because I did something reckless, or because I didn’t talk to you about it first?”

Bones was caught at he knew it. He huffed, sounding far less irritated than usual. “Alright, I admit, maybe I’m a little miffed that you didn’t come to me. I mean. Jim. You’re getting married, for God’s sake! And I’m your best friend— I’m supposed to be the first person you tell.”

“I would’ve, Bones. Honestly. But I had to log my last report, and then command wanted a full debriefing, and Spock and I needed to clear it with them anyway so we just decided to kill two birds with one stone.”

“Yeah. Makes sense.” The way Bones spoke, he didn’t much like the sense it made. For a long moment, the whirr of the dermal regenerator was the only sound between them.

“Hey.” Jim nudged Bones with his shoulder. “Bones. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you first. But I will tell you this: the crew are determined to throw me and Spock a proper wedding, and since there seems to be no stopping them, I want you to be my best man.”

The dermal regenerator slowly lowered away from Jim’s face. “Really?”

“Really.”

Bones sighed heavily, shaking his head. “Goddamnit, Jim. Now I gotta write a speech, and find a decent suit— do you have any idea how hard it is to find a decent suit on a spaceship in the middle of nowhere?”

Jim laughed, and if Bones smiled it neither of them said anything about it.


End file.
